


FatFest

by snakebit1995



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Snakebit1995 Adaptations, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Callie and Marie get into another fight, this time over who can be the biggest and best.Adaptation of FatFest comic by Saxxon, Contains Weight Gain





	FatFest

**Been playing a lot of Splatoon lately and saw Saxxon had a Splatoon Weight Gain comic so I felt like turning it into text, enjoy and go support the official release.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Ugh…”

“Uhh…”

Both Callie and Marie groaned as they finished their latest bout of competition, it all came about when an argument over who could eat more sandwiches, now both were nearly bloated out of their dresses and struggling to get back to reality.

“We’re too competitive.” Marie sighed.

“Well yeah, but always in a fun friendly way.” Callie smiled back.

“Yeah totally friendly but still a little excessive don’t you think?” her cousin asked back.

“Why are you brining this up now?” Callie asked.

“Look at us.” Marie blinked emotionlessly.

“I’m not seeing it.” Callie hummed.

“I said I was so hungry I could eat two whole sandwiches and they you said you were so hungry you could eat three.” Marie explained “Then I said four and you said five and since actions speak louder than words and now…”

“You think we went too far?” Callie laughed.

“I think we went to far.”

“With the sandwich eating?” Callie followed up.

“That’s what I’m suggesting.” Marie sighed.

“Well…maybe I don’t know.” Callie said seemingly ignoring the fact her dress was close to bursting from her bloated-up belly.

“Hmm?” Marie gestured to her own swollen guy.

“Well possibly…” Callie giggled.

“I’m just saying if we’re too competitive we could get into trouble.” Marie told her.

“You mean like now?” Callie asked.

“Well, this was fun and amazing in a way.” Marie shrugged “But going forward we should know a limit that’s too far. This will have consequences, we might like it now but who knows we’ll probably gain a bit of weight from all this.”

“HA Weight Gain!” Callie gasped “A pop idol’s arch nemesis. The magazines would have a field day with it! Okay now that I visualize it on the cover of a magazine let’s aim to be less competitive.”

“Good, less competitive.” Marie smiled.

“Definitely I’ll be super non-competitive.” Callie nodded “I’ll be the more non-competitive than anyone else.”

“Are you saying you’ll be more non-competitive than me?” Marie asked.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Callie panicked.

“I guess I just took it the wrong way.” Marie sighed “I just.”

“But I will.” Callie smirked “I will be more non-competitive than you, you’ll seem like an overachiever.”

“Don’t dare!” Marie gasped “I’ll be the blandest lump of no drive that you’d win without even trying! Wait a competition about non-competition, how ironic.”

“You know what let’s just go our separate ways for the day.” Callie said “We’ll start fresh tomorrow and maybe meet at the gym to work all this extra weight off.”

“Fortunately, we just have full bellies, no weight yet.” Marie groaned standing up “But we’ll definitely have some tomorrow.”

“Can it really show up that quickly?” Callie asked.

“Well normally no.” Marie said “But there’s nothing normal about eating double digit number of sandwiches…or how quickly we ate them.”

“Sure was fun though.” Callie got up “Especially for me since I’m pretty sure I ate more.”

“CALLIE!”

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

The Next morning each of the Squid Sisters had woken up to quite the sight.

“Woah!” Callie looked at herself in the Mirror.

She had a serious potbelly going now, along with visibly thicker thighs and a more amble bust.

“I look…

* * *

 

**Across town with Marie.**

“Fresh~” the green girl hummed looking at her jiggly appearance in the mirror.

Marie had a visible belly role as well as a little more tenderness in her arms, but it was a look she kinda liked.

Being the great minds they were both tried to call the others, they got a busy signal a few times from calling each other at the same time but soon they got through.

“Callie!” Marie smiled talking into her phone.

“I was just trying to call you.” Callie said sitting her soft bum on her bed to talk to her partner.

“Listen I know we talked about going to the gym today but, and this might sound crazy, how about we go grab a bite to eat?” Marie asked.

“Oh my gosh I was gonna suggest the same thing!” Callie laughed.

“Well if we both thought it up it must be a great idea.” Marie hummed.

“So what restaurant should we go to?” Callie asked.

“I was actually thinking restaurants plural.” Marie said.

* * *

 

**Later**

The pop duo met up at a small café in their usual outfits which were a bit…snug.

“Oh hey you got fat.” Marie told her cousin.

“Thanks so did you.” Callie told her “I know we talked about the tabloids having a field day if we got fat but…”

“When we’re having even more of a field day who cares.” Marie giggled.

“Right!” Callie nodded “By the way…what’s a field day?”

“It’s a day you spend stuffing yourself full of delicious food you can take, sleeping off the gluttony and waking up the next day in admiration of all your new squishy pounds.” Marie said “And you’ll smile because there’s nothing to stop you from repeating that day over and over forever!”

“I didn’t know that.” Callie smiled “You know I never knew that I had a fat fetish till this morning but…I do! And I went to bed last night feeling pretty sure I might have a gorge on food fetish too. As far as fetishes go those two are perfect together!”

“Just like us.” Marie smirked.

“Yeah!” Callie laughed “But aren’t you worried, what will the magazines say?”

“Who cares what they think.” Marie shrugged as she looked at the menu “We got where we are by being ourselves, why change that?”

“You’re right!” Callie said “People love us for being us, and if being us happens to mean being fat then who cares.”

“If anything, our fans will support us.” Marie nodded “They’ll probably cheer us on to get fatter.”

“Fatter than…who?” Callie asked “Like cheer us on to get fatter than each other, like a competition?”

“No you’re misunderstanding.” Marie sighed “They’d cheer us to get fatter together I wasn’t suggesting a competition.”

“Oh sorry.” Callie laughed.

“No problem.” Marie shrugged placing an order “Although…if we were competing-.”

“You’re on!” Callie yelled.

“Huh?”

“Oh I thought you were about to suggest a weight gaining contest.” She laughed a but.

“Well yeah, I was.” Marie blinked.

“Right…then you’re on!” Callie smirked.

* * *

 

**Later**

Obviously when it comes to contest the Squid Sisters take things very seriously, it had only been a few days and they were both already ballooning up.

Callie was finally done scooping and making her latest ice cream Sunday. She now sported some larger breasts, a seriously jiggly and rolled belly and some nice thick arms. Her dress was stretched over her growing body as she now waddled around.

“I’m packing on plenty of pounds Marie.” Callie teased as she globed a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth “Hope you’re not getting nervous.”

“No I’m not nervous.” Marie said twirling her fork into a big bowl of spaghetti “Not feeling nervous at all.”

Marie was big too, sporting her own thick belly and a big squishy ass that she spent her meals seated on.

* * *

 

**Another Few Days Later**

“OM NOM!” Callie chewed loudly as her now tree trunk like arms wielded two forks to scoop up food into her big chubby mouth “I wasted my whole life choosing between pancakes and waffles but the choice is so clear, they’re meant to be eaten together! I’m thinking big Marie, you should be nervous now!”

“Excuse me Callie.” Marie leaned her chubby cheeks on her hand “I’m in the middle of ordering right now….I’d like what she’s having but more of it.”

“Marie! You bitch!” Callie pouted stuffing more food in “Gimme a second helping!”

* * *

 

**Even more days later**

“Hmm!” Callie groaned as she stood up, her huge gut touching the floor “Having a belly that touches the floor makes getting food trickier which is ironic.”

“Maybe Ironic.” Marie said as she reached for a milkshake.

“Maybe Ironic.” Callie giggled “considering that food is what got my belly to this point it does make reaching and gobbling down the yummies extra special.”

“I see what you mean.” The green idol said nestling her milkshake into her chevage and starting to chug from the gallon sized cup “I couldn’t bare burning perfectly good calories it’s morally wrong, it’s too close to exercising.”

“Eww you’re right!” Callie sat down on her fat ass “I feel dirty just thinking about it.”

**As the duo originally feared, but quickly stopped giving a damn about, was that their shocking weight gain did draw plenty of attention from the media, even the parts they didn’t host. Rather than judge them though the people of Inkopolis embraces their growing, seemingly excited about how much more of them there was to embrace. Everyone as behind the two and contributing to their success…the FatFest was afoot.**

* * *

 

**Later**

“HMMM!” Callie moaned holding her mouth open.

She was laying on her belly and letting a nice little Inkling use a Splat gun to blast her mouth full of ink and gravy.

“Miss Callie I’ really flattered you like the taste of my ink so much.” The Inkling blushed “But this is starting to get kinda weird.”

“More.” Callie moaned hugging her huge breasts with her thick arms.

“Ink, how uncouth.” Marie said stuffing her mouth thick mouth with cake that her supporters had made for her.

* * *

 

**A Few Days Later**

“Look at me!” Callie cheered stomping into the studio, her huge body jiggling all over “I’m so big nothing fits me any more!”

She shook her huge ass, her butt shaking around “Look at all of this!”

“Callie but some clothes on before the camera’s roll!” Marie yelled.

“I clearly want the whole world to see all of this!” Callie laughed shaking her breasts.

“There will be fines!” Marie snapped “The kind that dip into the food budget!”

“Oh no!” Callie gasped “What should I do?”

“Well normal clothes don’t fit me anymore either.” Marie explained “So I’m resorting to wearing starfish pasties for the classic mermaid look…unfortunately I think these starfish are sentient so this is awards.”

“No not at all Miss.” Her left breasts said.

“No it’s awkward for sure.” Her right said “But my sense of loyalty won’t let me get off.”

“I’ve got it.” Callie said sticking something over her nipples while gorging on a big ice cream “I had these left over, mindless sand dollars…remember when I thought these were money.”

* * *

 

**A Few Days later**

Both Squid Sister were just massive, big, jiggly and weighing well over a ton.

“Well now.” Marie hugged her extra large and thick breasts “I’ve officially reached the point where even I’m shocked by how fat I am. Which is fun point to be at and all but…I wanna go beyond.”

“So fat~” Callie hummed, her massive bust resting on her expansive belly, her big ass jiggling as her thick legs were pinned under all her fat.

The two kept on eating and kept on growing. Over the course of more meals their breasts ballooned more, their bellies taking up real estate on the street, their heads sinking into their neck fat.

“I’m looking fresh.” Marie jiggled “It just makes me want to…”

“Eat more and more!” Callie moaned using a machine to squeeze a piping bag of yummy frosting into her mouth.

“And more and more!” Marie panted trying to reach for cupcakes.

* * *

 

**And so, the two ate, and ate…and ate some more. They kept on going till someone asked when the contest would end, and only when they found an adequate prize did they think to end things. The two were competing for a Supreme Sea-Snail, an escargot of giant proportions.**

“The contest is over now!” Marie snapped.

“Get that Escargot here now!” Callie added in a fit.

The two had grown massive, their heads surrounded by neck fat to the point they couldn’t see one another to know what they were up against and the result wasn’t clear cut, they were both ginormous, each nearly as large as a building.

“Ohh.” Callie moaned as her belly rumbled.

“HMM!” Marie jiggled around a bit as she tried to be comfortable.

But there was just no way to tell as is, they’d need to both be weighed and no scale would exist that could hold the two of them, it was going to take a while.

“Well, the wait for the judging will be rough.” Callie said, her head, cheeks, neck and chin all having melded into one blob of fat “At least we can eat while we wait.”

“And we’ll probably just end up gaining more.” Marie wheezed back “It’ll probably complicate things, I can see how we’re a little difficult, but yeah let’s totally pig out.”

The two former skinny idols jiggled together happily, loving their new looks.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Hope you likes it, go support the official release since it’s going away soon. I left the ending undone so if you want to know it go buy it, also buy it anyway since the comic is even better visually than I can do with words.**

**Let me know if you have any future ideas.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
